


Baking

by LilacChocolate



Series: Life and Light and Laughter [3]
Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Angst, Baking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate
Summary: Lucy attempts to make Lockwood a birthday cake.





	Baking

‘What are you doing?’ George asked from by the door, a hefty pile of books just about ready to spill out of his arms.

‘Making cake?’ Lucy replied, cracking two eggs into the bowl. ‘It’s Lockwood’s birthday tomorrow.’

George rolled his eyes. ‘Will you be much longer? I need to do some research.’

Lucy looked up at George with a glare. ‘Go in the library.’

The chubby agent tutted but turned around and Lucy smiled when she heard the door shut. She had to get this right for Lockwood. They usually went to the supermarket and got him a cake from there, but this was going to be the first birthday they would spend together as boyfriend and girlfriend, and Lucy wanted it to be special. It had to be special. She knew Lockwood was too good for her, yet he spent every spare moment he could with his arms around her waist and pressing kisses into her hair. She had to prove to him that she was worth keeping around for more than her Listening ability.

She grabbed the whisk and looked down at her bowl, but then groaned in frustration. With all of her heavy thinking, she had crushed one of the eggshells in her hand and now it lay in at least fifteen tiny pieces in the flour and sugar mixture. With a sigh, she took the bowl over to the bin, dumped the half-done cake batter inside, then started measuring out the sugar again.

‘What are you doing?’

Lucy looked up with a glare, about to tell George to stop pestering her and not to ask the same question twice within the space of five minutes, but her face softened when she saw Lockwood stood in the doorway. ‘I’m making you a birthday cake.’

‘What for?’ Lockwood asked, stepping into the room now and slowly making his way around to the side of the table his girlfriend was stood on.

‘Your birthday, silly.’

‘Well, yeah, but why? Just go out and buy one.’

Lucy put down the sugar packet and shook her head, picking up the margarine now. ‘No. I have to do this.’

Lockwood looked at her with narrowed eyes. ‘Why?’

She put down the margarine tub with an upset huff and folded her arms across her chest. ‘I just want to show everyone that I’m good enough for you.’

Lockwood’s heart almost broke at the sight before him. His girlfriend, as pretty as she looked wearing one of Lockwood’s shirts with flour smeared on her cheek, the tears threatening to spill from her eyes and the forlorn look on her face made him step forwards and wrap his arms around her. ‘What on earth has someone said to you that has made you think you’re not good enough for me, Luce? Who was it? I swear I’ll-’

Lucy could hear the anger rising in her boyfriend’s voice and she hugged him back in an attempt to calm him down. ‘No one’s said anything. It’s just me being insecure.’ She couldn’t let Lockwood get angry. The last time she’d felt insecure about their relationship, he’d spent an entire day glaring at every male who crossed her path, including George, Kipps, and Barnes, just so he could show her how much he loved her and that he wouldn’t let anyone take her away from him.

Lockwood looked down at Lucy, concern painted across his face. ‘Why don’t you think that you’re good enough for me? Your Listening skills are amazing.’

She shook her head. ‘Now that we’ve defeated Marissa, this will be over someday. And even if wasn’t, my talents will fade.’

Her boyfriend shrugged. ‘So will mine. And it’ll more than likely go before yours since I’m older. But I’m not afraid I’m going to lose you because I lose my Sight.’

‘It’s not that, not really. It’s more than just my Listening skill. It’s just me, as a person in general.’

Lockwood ran his hands up and down Lucy’s back. ‘You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.’

‘No, I want to. Just… don’t get upset. Not the day before your birthday.’

With a small smile, Lockwood pressed a kiss into Lucy’s hair. ‘I’ll try not to.’

Lucy sighed. ‘I’m not from London, or anywhere posh, and I don’t have a lot of money, and I know I’m not that good looking, and that I can’t cook or bake well, or sing, or dance, or act, or possess any other useful skill that would be considered desirable apart from maybe drawing. And I know this doesn’t bother you, not right now, anyway. And if we just stayed here forever, inside this house, not letting anything affect us, then I don’t think it ever will. But there are journalists skulking around all the time now, trying to fabricate a whole story about one tiny wrong move, and I just don’t know how long it’s going to be until you start believing what they all say. That I’m not good enough for you. But if I can show you that I’m more than just my Listening skill…’ Lucy trailed off as she felt the tears rising up in her throat. She had loved Lockwood for so long, and even though she was only young, she already knew that he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She didn’t know what she would do if he ended it.

‘Hey, hey,’ Lockwood soothed her; pressing more kisses into her hair. ‘That is never going to happen, Luce. I don’t care that you can’t cook or dance or whatever else you think you should be able to do. Those are all of the reasons why I love you; because you’re not like other girls.’

Lucy bit her lip. ‘But you read gossip magazines.’

Lockwood shook his head with a smile. ‘Just for the drama. I don’t believe a word any of them say. And anytime one of the team comes up, whether it’s about me, you, George, Holly or Kipps, I don’t even bother reading it.’ His hands slipped down his girlfriend’s body and took her hands in his. ‘I love you, Luce. Never forget that, okay?’

She nodded, smiling slightly now. ‘Okay.’

‘Shall we go out and buy a cake now?’

Lucy looked at all of the ingredients laid out on the table. ‘I guess. But I bought all this stuff especially. What am I going to do with it now?’

Lockwood hummed. ‘I have an idea.’ He smirked and picked up the flour packet, then reached inside, and threw a fistful of flour at his girlfriend.

Lucy shrieked and grabbed the bag from Lockwood, putting both of her hands in it before reaching up and getting the flour in Lockwood’s hair.

‘You are so going to pay for that.’

The Listener shrieked again and ran around the table, still holding the flour packet, and Lockwood grabbed the sugar, the couple throwing the ingredients at each other across the thinking cloth until both bags were empty.

They sat down in their chairs, which were next to each other. Which had _always_ been next to each other from the very moment Lucy had moved into 35 Portland Row.

With a smile, Lucy leant her head on Lockwood’s shoulder and he responded by leaning his head on top of hers.

‘Do you think we should shower before we got out to buy cake?’ Lockwood asked, and before he knew it, his head was leaning on nothing.

‘I’m getting in first!’ Lucy shouted, already halfway out of the kitchen door.

Lockwood turned to watch her go with a smile. She was absolutely covered in flour and sugar, and his shirt slipped down over one of her shoulders as she ran up the stairs. God, he loved that girl.

**Author's Note:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


End file.
